Super Saiyan 6 (TXTs DBAF)
The last transformation in the SSJ4 line-up, a form that surppasses SSJ5, this form can be obtained in two ways (like SSJ5 can), either way however you have to have transformed into every oozaru form up to white oozaru and you must have transformed into SSJ5 in both ways. The first way is to master SSJ5 and SSJ4 and then combine them together with pure anguish and rage, then you'll explode into a state of power that will blow you away and can even make you go insane if you're not careful. The second way is you first have to stare at a full moon as a SSJ5 and become white oozaru, then you must look directly at the sun rise and become divine oozaru and finally you must transform into the demon oozaru by staring at a solar eclipse, once that is done you have to keep your calm in this form and only then will you transform into a super saiyan 6. power this form being X10,000 stronger than SSJ5 which has a X320,000,000 multiplier, making SSJ6 a X3,200,000,000,000 multiplier upon your base form, you can go another X10 on top of that by looking at a blood moon turning you into a dark shadow oozaru turning the saiyan insane and violent, if it instead looks at a much rarer blue moon they will stay sane but once again gain the additional X10 multiplier and will instead become a light shadow oozaru. appearence Similar to the Super Saiyan 5 only the body hair doesn't change colour, the hair is a pitch black matt colour, the head-hair isn't pure white like it SSJ5, instead it is a light gray, the eyes are now crimson blood red instead of green, the saiyan skeleton also produces a layer of coagulated blood to be extra durable, the saiyans skull even grows horns and they stick out of the forhead. history the godly and divine power of Super Saiyan 5 blew away the few members of the Saiyan race, however where this form divinated the previous transformation, the Super Saiyan 6 form impurifies turning this from a holy state to an unholy, demonic state of pure saiyan rage. Elbatege created this form in order to mock Agetav and his Super Saiyan 5 transformation. This form was horrificly gruesome and Agetav only learnt it in order to kill Elbatege, this cauesd him great pain and misery, he was struggiling to remain as pure as he once was and most of the saiyans he and his wife produced were now slightly more negative and evil. Goku gained this transformation to defeat Chiyomarble in combat, it wasn't easy but he succeeded, Goku apparently gained this from at some point when he recovering from the fight with Frigger (Friezas uncle), he learnt it and was terified of its power and decided to use it only as a last resort, chiyomarble being the perfect candidate to test it on. Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super saiyan 4 Category:Super saiyan 5 Category:Super saiyan 6 Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Dragon ball after the future